


Olivia on Tour

by stars28



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 23:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stars28/pseuds/stars28
Summary: Jack, Olivia, Alex and the rest of the band go on tour. And some things occur.(Sequel to 'Olivia')





	Olivia on Tour

We were halfway through our set when Matt said, "Jack, Olivia's awake and she's not happy." through our earpieces.  
  
Crap, I'd put her down for a nap in the hopes that she would sleep straight through our set. Apparently that wasn't going to happen.  
  
I shared a glance with Alex, who nodded minutely, so the fans couldn't see. We waited until we had finished "Somewhere In Neverland", and then I made my excuses to the fans.  
  
"He probaly has a boner." Alex said into his microphone as I made my exit.  
  
I gave my guitar to Danny as I went backstage. I walked quickly to the dressing room where I had put Olivia down for her nap earlier. As soon as I opened the door, Olivia attacked me with a hug, tears rolling her face. I bent down and picked her up. I went over to the sofa that was placed usefully in the dressing room and sat down, cradling her in my lap.  
  
"Olivia, why are you crying?" I asked, rocking her slightly.  
  
She hiccuped a few times, trying to stop crying before answering me, "Y-you abandoned me in a parking lot. It was scary and dark."  
  
I hugged her tighter to my chest, while reassuring her that I would never abandon her.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
I looked up at Matt and said, "Yeah Matt?"  
  
He looked troubled for a moment before replying, "Are you gonna be able to go back on stage? I mean, you're only halfway through the set."  
  
"Erm..." I looked at Olivia who looked at me with wide, hopeful eyes, "Give me, maybe, five more minutes?"  
  
Matt nodded and retreated to the hallway to tell the other guys via their earpieces. Once he'd gone, I moved Olivia so she was sitting next to me rather than on me.  
  
"Don't go. Please." Olivia pleaded.  
  
I knew I had to go back on stage, but what was I going to do with Olivia, who clearly didn't want to leave my side?  
  
Five minutes later, I was back on stage, laughing with Alex in front of the crowds. Olivia was just off stage, I could feel her watching me in fascination. My eyes kept flicking back to her to make sure she was still stood there, not that I thought she would go, not after her nightmare, but I was still concerned. She looked around in wonder and I smiled, she seemed so amazed by the whole thing.

* * *

"Olivia, do you want to come with us for the signing?" Zack asked, kneeling on the floor next to her.  
  
Olivia's face scrunched up, confused.  
  
"What's a signing?" She asked, looking up at me.  
  
"It's where we sit at a table in a record store and our fans come, take pictures with us and we sign stuff for them," I explained, "If you don't want to, it's fine. You can stay on the bus with the rest of the crew."  
  
"Sounds cool." Olivia replied, nodding.

* * *

Olivia was being remarkable good, doing a mixture of watching us interact with the fans and colouring. I'd have to treat her later on.  
  
After about three and a half hours of solidly signing stuff and talking, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Olivia was slowly falling asleep, her eyelids drooping sleepily.  
  
I stood up and went over to her, ignoring the stares of the fans, and picked her up, cradling her against my chest.  
  
"I'm gonna go and put her in bed guys." I said.  
  
They murmured their assent and continued to chat with the fans.  
  
I shouldered my way out through the door and walked quickly to the tour bus which was parked in a parking lot down the road. I shivered slightly in the brisk wind that was blowing in my face.  
  
"Hey Jack!" Someone called from behind me.  
  
I turned around to find Matt rushing towards me, holding the tour bus keys out in front of him.  
  
"How did you expect to get in if you didn't have the keys?" He asked, catching up with me.  
  
I laughed quietly, concious of Olivia asleep on me, "I don't know? Break the door open?"  
  
Matt shook his head, tucking the keys in my skinny jean pocket, "You know that wouldn't work. You and Alex have tried many times and failed miserably each time."  
  
I laughed at that, because it was true. It often happened on previous tours when we were both drunk and thought it'd be a good idea to break into our own tour bus. There was no logic to it, but we had been drunk, lots of stupid stuff seems sensible when you're drunk.  
  
"Ok, where's the rest of the crew, I thought they were on the bus?" I questioned, shifting Olivia slightly, so her head was against my shoulder properly.  
  
"Oh, I gave them some free time," Matt replied, "Which, I think, they took as go to the nearest bar and get shi-"  
  
"D'you mind? Olivia." I interrupted, frowning. I thought that Matt, of all people, would remember that rule.  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot. They're going to get drunk," He said, "Right, I'm going now. See you once the signings over. Am I right in assuming that you're not coming back?"  
  
I nodded, said bye to Matt and continued walking towards the tour bus.

* * *

I was curled around Olivia on my bunk when Rian, Matt, Alex and Zack came back. They slammed the main door loudly and I winced, hoping that Matt would remember that Olivia was asleep.  
  
No such luck because Alex came banging into the bunk area. I glared at him wordlessly.  
  
"What?" He said, not bothering to lower his voice at all.  
  
"Olivia is asleep, Alex." I hissed before closing the curtain pointedly.  
  
I heard him make a sound of recognition and I rolled my eyes. Sometimes my boyfriend was so slow, it was scary.  
  
Fortuently for me, Alex relayed the message to the others and the noise quietened. I looked down at Olivia - my daughter, I still couldn't believe that - and saw that she'd barely stirred during mine and Alex's exchange. I lied my head down next to hers and fell into a comfortable sleep.

* * *

Something stirred next to me. I cracked an eye slowly open. It was Olivia. She looked at me with her crystal blue eyes wide open.  
  
"What?" I asked, my voice croaky from sleep.  
  
She replied with, "I'm hungry Jack."  
  
My stomach rumbled at the thought of food. I laughed, "So am I. Let's go and get some."  
  
Olivia jumped up and pulled me by the hand until I got up and went with her, grabbing my iPhone as I passed the plug socket where it was charging. Although, I don't remember putting it on charge. Odd, but I shrugged it off - it must have been one of the guys. I put it in my jean pocket.  
  
"C'mon Jack! Food!" Olivia said impatiently.  
  
"Coming! I need my wallet though." I replied, pulling my hand out of hers and trying to remember where I'd put it.  
  
"It's on the counter, I think."  
  
"Cool. Let's actually go before I get distracted again." I got Olivia and put her on my back, piggy-back style with her arms loosely around my neck. We went through to the lounge area, me pushing the door open to find the guys lounging on the two couches, each of them holding a bottle of beer.  
  
"Hey Jack, Olivia!" Alex said, getting up and walking over to us. He gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.  
  
I smiled, "Hey Alex, we're going to get food, aren't we Olivia?"  
  
"Yeah, are you coming Alex?" She said, nodding against my shoulder.  
  
He shook his head regretfully, "No, we ate something while you two were having a nap."  
  
"Yeah? What did you have Zack?" I asked.  
  
"Hm? What?" He said, looking up from his phone, which he was texting on furiously.  
  
"I said, what did you have to eat?" I repeated patiently.  
  
There's one thing about having a daughter, it's made me have a lot more patience than I had before Olivia.  
  
"Erm..." Zack stopped talking as his phone vibrated in his hand and he texted the person back, with a big grin on his face, before continuing, "We just had some fast food from KFC."  
  
"Fancy KFC Olivia?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Alex had picked up on the way Zack had smiled when he answered the text message and said, "So Zack, who you texting? A girlfriend?"  
  
I watched as Zack's face coloured. Alex must be right.  
  
"Erm... Sort of."  
  
"What do you mean? Sort of?" Rian said, taking a drink of his beer.  
  
"Well, basically, she's a fan, but I like her, but she isn't my girlfriend." Zack explained, blushing.  
  
I could tell he wanted to add 'yet' on to the end of that sentence. Sweet.  
  
"So, does this mysterious girl have a name?" Alex asked, a small smile on his face.  
  
It had been a while - at least two months - since Zack had had a girlfriend.  
  
"Er, yeah," He looked at his phone, which had vibrated again, "She's called Sara."  
  
"How did you two meet?" Rian asked, looking geniunely curious.  
  
"It was when you and Olivia had gone to visit Olivia's parents' graves. I was in the mall, not paying attention to where I was walking, and she freaked, recognizing me. To keep her quiet, I took her for a coffee. It worked and we got chatting. Once Sara had calmed down, she was really nice." He said, smiling.  
  
He was in deep. He sounded like he really liked Sara.  
  
"So, when are we going to meet her?" I asked, smirking, "You know we would never embarass you."  
  
Zack just shook his head, "You totally would."  
  
Alex looked shocked, "We wouldn't!"  
  
Before Zack could reply, Olivia said, "Can we go and get food Jack?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Olivia," I said, jumping a little to move her up my back so she wasn't sliding down, "Let's actually go now."

* * *

Olivia and I were in KFC with our food in front of us. We both had popcorn chicken and fries with a sprite for Olivia and a coke for me.  
  
The KFC was just down the road from our tour bus, near the record shop where we'd had the signing earlier.  
  
"Enjoying your food?" I asked, putting a few fries in my mouth.  
  
Olivia nodded, her mouth full.  
  
"Good." I smiled.  
  
My phone started vibrating on the table and Olivia grabbed it before I could.  
  
"Hello?" She said into the phone, "Oh hey Alex."  
  
I motioned for Olivia to give me my phone back, which she did.  
  
"Alex, why are you calling me?" I asked, curious.  
  
"Is it a crime to call my boyfriend?" He replied.  
  
I could hear him laughing.  
  
"Yes, yes it is."  
  
"Oh well then. If you really want to know why I'm calling, it's to tell you that Matt wants you and Olivia back at the bus."  
  
"Ok, we've about finished anyway. So we'll see you soon."  
  
"Love you. Bye."  
  
"Love you too. Bye Alex." I hung up and asked Olivia if she'd finished.  
  
Olivia nodded and got up. She held a hand out for me to take. I took it and we walked out of KFC.

* * *

"Any particular reason why you wanted us back?" I asked our tour manager.  
  
"Well, yes, there was. We're setting off." Maty replied, looking slightly annoyed.  
  
I assumed it was something I was meant to know and remember.  
  
"Sorry?" I said, putting Olivia down and watching her run and jump on Alex, who just looked surprised.  
  
"There's something else Jack."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Does Olivia have a passport? I mean, it doesn't matter now, but later on, she may need one." Matt said.  
  
"Shit." I muttered.  
  
Olivia turned around from where Alex was tickling her, and said, while pointing at me with her finger, "Dad, you said a rude word."  
  
I stared at her. She called me Dad. Holy shit. Just, wow. I mean, how do I even begin to describe the pride, and the wonder, and the... Wow. I knew I was important in her life, and she was my adopted daughter, but Dad?  
  
Tears sprung to my eyes and I went to grab Olivia off Alex's lap. I fell to my knees and hugged her tightly, ignoring the others completely.  
  
Dad, she called me Dad. That thought kept running through my head.  
  
"Thank you, thank you." I murmured in her ear. A single tear fell down my cheek. I was so moved.

* * *

"Jack?" Alex said from above me.  
  
"Yeah Alex?" I replied, smiling.  
  
We were all sat outside our tour bus, basking in the late evening sun. Olivia was watching Zack on his skateboard, in awe. Rian was on his phone, texting, who I was assuming to be Cassaddee. Alex and I were sat on a bench under an oak tree. I had my head on Alex's lap and he was playing with my black hair absentmindly. Life couldn't get better.  
  
"Are you happy that Olivia called you 'Dad'?"  
  
"Of course I am. Who wouldn't?" I answered, looking at him like he was crazy.  
  
"How do you think she would feel about having two Dad's?" He asked, his fingers gently scraping my hair back from my face.  
  
I sat up and looked at Alex properly.  
  
"What d'you mean?"  
  
"It's simple enough: would Olivia like two Dad's?"  
  
I cocked my head, "Alex, are you asking me to marry you?"  
  
At my assumption, Alex blushed furiously and looked at the grass intently.  
  
"Erm... Yes?"  
  
"Of course I'd marry you!" I said, grinning ear to ear.  
  
Alex leant forward and kissed me hard. Our lips collided with such force, it made me gasp silently.


End file.
